


Трофей

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Fetish Clothing, Kinks, M/M, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нетрадиционные способы использования резинки для волос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трофей

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки, фетиши, секс с неодушевленным предметом.  
> Фанфик написан на Фандомную Битву 2012 на дайри.

— Эй, Руд, спорим, не угадаешь, что за штука у меня есть? — Рено потряс перед носом напарника крепко сжатым кулаком.

— И не собираюсь, — хмыкнул Руд и щелкнул пультом от телевизора. Грудастая девица на экране недвусмысленно зажимала узкий длинный флакон между сиськами, предлагая все бросить и заказать у нее новейшее средство от импотенции.

— Ниче так телка, ага, — скептически протянул Рено. — Вдул бы ей?

— Можно. А ты?

— Не, я больше по темненьким. Ладно, ухожу дрыхнуть. Смотри не намозоль себе ничего, ага?

Шлепнув Руда на прощание по блестящей лысине — тот только плечами пожал, отмахиваясь, как от мухи, — Рено закрыл за собой дверь крохотной спальни и наконец-то разжал кулак.

На его ладони покоился бесценный трофей, заполучить который ему стоило половины месячного жалованья, ушедшего на то, чтобы споить Елену. Та в незапамятные времена ухитрилась как-то раздобыть пароль-ключ от личной комнаты коммандера Ценга и по ночам дрочила на эту последовательность цифр — на большее у нее не хватало смелости. А вот у него, Рено, хватило: улучив подходящий момент, он прокрался к Ценгу, когда тот уснул, и похитил его резинку для волос. Он таскал ее уже дважды, мусолил до утра, кончая с мыслями о Ценге, а потом мыл, сушил и возвращал владельцу. И страшно гордился, что коммандер ничего не замечал.

Она лежала на его ладони — черная, немного растянувшаяся от постоянного использования, но все еще гладкая и эластичная. Длинный черный волос зацепился за нее и сейчас вызывающе пощекотал нос Рено, когда тот потянулся понюхать резинку. Запах еще не успел оттуда выветриться: густая смесь шампуня, парфюмерной воды, пороха и собственного аромата Ценга, лучший запах на свете.

Рено быстро расстегнул ширинку, вытащил из трусов уже набухший член, торопливо провел кулаком вверх и вниз, оголяя мягкую нежную головку. Ком одеяла на неубранной еще с утра кровати больно впился в спину, и Рено поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Кое-как стащил брюки, цепляя пальцами ног то одну штанину, то другую, сбросил их на пол и довольно вздохнул. Впереди была целая ночь: только он и Ценг — ну или, по крайней мере, некоторая часть Ценга.

Рено медленно, растягивая кайф, водил резинкой по губам, то и дело прихватывая ее недопоцелуями, и в том же неспешном темпе двигал рукой по члену. Удовольствие подступало ленивой волной, и если закрыть глаза, можно было представить, что это Ценг дрочит ему — коленопреклоненный, с распущенными черными волосами, с затуманенными желанием узкими глазами… 

От такой фантазии Рено чуть не кончил раньше времени. Быстрая развязка определенно не входила в его сегодняшние планы. Он перехватил член у основания, сжимая, и муть в голове немного рассеялась. Опустил руку с резинкой вниз, задел ею головку, пощекотал пульсирующее устьице уретры — все тело моментально отозвалось на мимолетную ласку, волна сладких мурашек пробежала с головы до пяток. Поколебавшись, он напялил тонкое эластичное колечко, как обруч для серсо. Обернул вокруг ствола дважды, сдвинул к основанию. Раньше эта резинка стягивала волосы Ценга, а сейчас — член Рено. Охренеть.

От понимания этого простого факта его подхватило, перевернуло, швырнуло с размаху в темную, глухую пучину, закрутило в водовороте ощущений. Он сорвался в исступленную дрочку, в бешеном темпе шлепая кулаком о влажные волосы на лобке. Вторую руку Рено сунул в так и не снятые трусы — там было горячо и тесно. С силой проведя ладонью по поджавшимся, ставшим тугими яйцам, Рено двинул пальцами еще дальше, в промежность, нащупывая жаркое подрагивающее очко. Чувствительная кожа отзывалась на каждое прикосновение щекоткой, пробиравшей до самого позвоночника. 

Рено протолкнул в себя средний палец — недалеко, всего на одну фалангу, но и этого хватило, чтобы представить, будто это делает Ценг. Чувствуя, что яйца сейчас лопнут от перенапряжения, Рено судорожно рванул с члена черную резинку. Плоть резануло короткой болью, резинка лопнула с глухим звуком — и белесые капли брызнули на нее, на колени Рено и на сбившиеся простыни.

Отдышавшись, он задумался о том, что натворил. Потихоньку дрочить на коммандера — это прекрасно, но он не собирался заходить так далеко: резинку необходимо было вернуть на место до рассвета. Искать новую среди ночи? Чушь какая. Положить на тумбочку Ценга эту? Еще большая чушь. А черный комочек в белесых потеках немым укором темнел посреди кровати. Рено застонал в голос от отчаяния. Все Турки знали, с каким трепетом Ценг относится к неприкосновенности личных вещей.

Когда Рено всерьез подошел к выбору между самоубийством и увольнением, дверь — его хорошая, крепкая дверь, которую он так тщательно запер… кажется, запер? — с грохотом отлетела к стене.

На пороге стоял Ценг. Злой и встрепанный со сна, с пистолетом в руке. Дуло его весьма недвусмысленно смотрело Рено прямо в лоб.

На всякий случай Рено состроил жалобное выражение лица. При прочих составляющих, типа того, что он сидел на кровати перед начальством абсолютно голый, а между ними гордо лежала главная улика, это было бессмысленно, но Рено никогда не сдавался.

— Рено. У меня третий раз за неделю пропадает резинка для волос. Неужели ты думал, что я не вычислю вора?

— Но я же возвращал! — выпалил Рено и прикусил язык. М-да, глупо спалился. Решив, что терять в таком случае уже нечего, он продолжил: — Эй, погоди, если ты знал, что я знаю ключ, почему не поменял его?

Ценг широко зевнул:

— Скажем так, я проверял степень твоей готовности пойти на служебные нарушения ради личной выгоды. А вообще, в следующий раз скажи нормально, чертов фетишист.

Рено недоверчиво улыбнулся — и, подняв взгляд, встретился с темными глазами Ценга, в которых прыгали веселые черти. Рено подумал, что возмездие не то откладывалось на неопределенный срок, не то грозило стать чертовски приятным. А еще он подумал, что не зря все это затеял, и главный трофей — вот он, застыл в дверях, опустив пистолет.

А в следующий раз Рено возьмет его галстук. И не стырит, а свяжет им самого Ценга. Чтобы уж наверняка.


End file.
